A Chibi's Life
by KyraEnsui
Summary: A story of a chibi brunette who loves to make hell for the members of Weiss and Schwarz.
1. A Chibi with Weiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz which they are owned by Takehito Koyasu-sama and Project Weib. But it does not mean that I love them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

KyraEnsui: ^.^V Christmas was nice. Hehe… This time, I'm skipping my intro for now since they're on vacation. *laughs evilly* And I finally have Microsoft Works. Yay~

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A Chibi's Life

__

To be teased and bitten.

"Aww.. How cute. Hey look, we have another chibi in the house." as he pokes the little chibi's nose.

He bites him.

"Ow!!" he removes his finger and blows on it. "We have a snapper here."

"Yohji-kun! You shouldn't have teased him or call him a fish. And will you stop calling me a chibi!" Omi exclaims.

"Well, you are and now, you have another one. Hehe…" he goes back poking on the little chibi's nose.

He bites him…again.

Omi sighs.

Yohji tries to heal his poor finger.

The chibi smiles.

**__**

To feed and clean.

"Open wide, little one. This is good."

He turns his head away.

"Come on. It's good."

Again, he turns his head to another direction.

"Hey Ice Princess. I need help here. He won't eat." Yohji asks.

"Force feed him" he answers while reading the newspaper.

"Ran-kun! It will choke him." Omi gets up and walks to Yohji's direction and stands in front of the chibi. "Come on. It's good. I'll let you watch soccer if you eat."

It waves its little arms around and jumps in joy. However, he accidentally hits his bowl and his food went flying to Yohji's clothes.

Yohji stands up and panic. "Hey. This is my favorite clothes. You little brat. I will…" He stops as he sees the redhead giving him his patent ice glare. 

"Maa maa. You should go clean yourself up. I'll clean up the mess here. Ran-kun, can you give him a bath?"

Yohji snorts and walks up to his room. Ran looks at Omi who gives him his signature innocent look. He sighs and takes the little bundle upstairs.

"Hehe…."

**__**

To wash and strip.

"Get in the bath!!"

The chibi holds onto the door to his dear little life.

"Let the freakin' door knob go!"

He stills hold onto it.

"Come on, Ken. You are a mess and needs to be clean."

Ken looks up at him and gives his teary eyes. Ran tries to fight that look.

"Oh no. I am not taking it with you. I already have a bath."

His eyes becomes more teary and his mouth begins to wobbles as if he was going to cry.

"Oh no. Don't cry. Don't cry." he looks around and sighs. "You win."

He jumps for joy and runs to his leg as he clings onto it. Ran could not help, but to smile at the little thing who is holding onto his leg. First, he took off Ken's clothes and puts him in the bathtub. He begins to splash and Ran holds him down. Ken continues to splash, but stops when he saw Ran's glare. He starts to cry. Ran takes his clothes off and enters in the bathtub and puts Ken on his lap and scrubs his hair and back.

"Happy now?"

He gives him a happy, laugh as an answer and splashes a little while Ran puts shampoo on his hair. Ken giggles and smiles. Ran loosen his attitude and smiles as he washes the little brunette's hair. 

**__**

To run and catch

"Come back here, Ken!"

The little one runs around the living room, naked, and giggles.

"Come back here and put your clothes on."

The only response was Ken's laughing and running. Omi and Yohji just sits on the stairs and watches as Ran tries to catch the little chibi. After an hour and a half, Ran was able to catch him and dressed him up in his miniature soccer uniform. Ran plops on the couch and dozes off. Ken jumps on another couch.

"He has way too much energy."

"I know Yohji-kun. We need to find a way to calm him down."

"How about taking him to the park? They like going to parks."

"Great idea! You should take him."

"Why me?"

"It is because it was your idea."

"But….."

"You want to stay with Ran-kun when he wakes up? Hm?"

"……. Time to go the park, Ken."

He jumps for joy and runs up to Yohji. He picks him up, grabs his keys, and leaves the place.

"Hehe….."

**__**

To hide and seek

"Hey. Wait up! Don't run so fast." as he tries to catch up with the chibi.

It was too late. Ken disappears in crowd of little kids and Yohji decides to sit on the bench and watches them. He sighs and relaxes. 

"How long will he be in that form?" as he talks to himself.

Yohji continues to watch the children when he suddenly realized that Ken was no where in his sight.

He mentally curses himself. "Shit."

He searched all around the park for little Ken. In the restroom, behind the trees, under the picnic table, on top of the slide, and over the bridge but there is still no sign of Ken anywhere. Yohji begins to think of the terrible consequences if he goes back without Ken. Ran's death glares. Omi's crying. Long shift hours. No dates. No alcohol. With all those thoughts, he frantically searches Ken.

**__**

To live and learn

Schuldig walks around the park, whistling, when he sees a little boy crying and sitting next to a soccer ball. He ignores him until he picks up some thoughts from the boy.

//Yellow hair? Cat? Ran? Brunette hair? It can't be….// He paused. //IS THAT SIBERIAN?!//

He walks up to the little boy and crouch to his level. The boy looks up from his teary hazel eyes and stares at Schu. For a brief moment, it was silence between them until Ken stands up and pulls on his orange hair. Schu tries to pull Ken off of his precious hair, but he had a strong grip and he was all happy and giggling. He sighs in defeat and puts him on his shoulder and let him play with his hair. 

//Those Weiss kittens will definitely owe me for this especially the lanky playboy.//

Yohji restlessly plops himself on the bench and takes his cigarette box out. He takes a stick out and lights it. He puffs and begins to think. As he was going to accept his cruel punishment, he hears a small laugh and giggle. He recognizes that sound anywhere. It was Ken's. However, his eyes narrowed when he sees the person who is playing with Ken. Schuldig.

//Consider yourself save or you would have to deal with Abyssian's punishment.//

//What do you want, Schwarz?//

//Nothing yet. I'm just here to deliver the little Siberian to you.//

He walks up close to Yohji and turns his back to him. He lowers his knees a bit and Ken grabs hold of Yohji's hair and leeching on his face. Schuldig laughs as Yohji tries to ply Ken off his face as he tried to breathe. He helps out the blonde and the Ken-leech was off his face which he just giggles. Yohji tries to breathe normally and glares at the boy.

"Calm down, Balinese. The chibi was only sucking your face."

"Very funny, Mastermind."

"Thank you."

As the two playboys argues with each other, Ken yawns and cuddles in Schu's embrace. They stopped their bickering and looked at sleeping boy. He wiggles around to find his 'good spot' and sleeps. Schuldig carefully hands him to Yohji, but he finds that Ken is not letting go his comfy spot. Yohji sighs.

//I might as well take care of him then.//

//He's not letting you go. I wonder why?//

//My charm.//

//Jailbait.//

//Shut up.//

//I'll tell them.//

//Are you really sure? You know what will happened right?//

//Of course. I can deal his attitude but I cannot deal this chibi's crying. I do not want to lose my hearing.//

//Deal.//

//Where do I find you?//

//Don't worry. We'll return him to you.//

Schuldig leaves with sleeping Ken as Yohji walks toward the other direction. He sighs and curses himself, but wonders why would Ken stays with Schu. He wonders and thinks. As his mind goes spinning like a dryer, he stops on one and only conclusion.

"WHAT? HE LIKES THAT GERMAN?!"

---------------------------------------------

KyraEnsui: *hits my head* I know I shouldn't start on a new fic when I have other fics to update, but I have this idea in my head quite awhile and I just had to write it out. Hehe… Hope you all like it and I will _really_ update my other fics. ^^;;;


	2. A Chibi with Schwarz

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz which they are owned by Takehito Koyasu-sama and Project Weib. But it does not mean that I love them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

KyraEnsui: That was a quick reviews in one day besides "Sailor Schweiss" fic. I am in the process of finishing it and it's like seven to ten pages on Microsoft Works. . It is chaotic and weird. Hehe… Let's not talk about that and onto "A Chibi's Life". 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A Chibi's Life

**__**

To experiment and taste

[flashback]

"Hey Ken, what is that in your hand?" Yohji asked.

"Candy, of course." he responded.

"Well duh. I can see it is candy, but what kind? I never seen it."

"Like I know. Someone gave it to me."

"So, you're telling me that a stranger gave you those candies to eat and you don't even know what it is?"

"That just sums it up."

He whacked Ken at back of his head and sighed in pain. Ken Hidaka. An ex-soccer player, a florist, and an assassin. After all those professions, he would thought that Ken should know that 'you can't accept candies from stranger. Even little kids are smart enough to know. 

"So tell me Ken, are you going to eat it?"

Ken sniffed the candy and licked it. He made some 'snap snap' sound of his lips and tongue, and he placed the candy in his mouth and chewed on it. Yohji stared at him oddly and confused. Ken swallowed the piece of candy, and he smiled at the playboy.

"It tasted like mango."

"Have you ever tasted a mango before?"

"Of course. A girl who came into a shop a few weeks ago offered me a basket load of mangoes to try. I never tried it so I did." he smiled at Yohji. "They're sweet and juicy."

Yohji raised his brow, but he coughed. "I am not going to make a comment on that."

Ken thought for awhile until his mind was ready to register why he won't. "You hentai!"

"That really took you long to register. Hehe…"

As Ken was about to say another word, he fell off the couch and curled into a ball. Yohji thought he was playing until he saw the change in color on Ken's face. He kneeled down next to him and tried to hold him down. He squirmed and struggled hard on Yohji's tough grip as he placed both arms around the athlete and held him close to his chest. After a minute later, he felt something small and chubby in his arms. He looked down to see a pint-sized Ken in his embrace. He stuttered to get words out, but it all came out gibberish until the other two members of Weiss came downstairs.

Omi became speechless.

Ran just splattered out, "What are you doing with a kid? Where's Ken?"

Yohji just looked at the chibi in his arms. Ran and Omi looked at the direction of Yohji's eyesight and then, to each other. A few moment paused until one of them yelled.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO KEN-KUN?!"

He went on explaining to them while he tried to hold down the squirmy boy who loves to play with his hair and his sunglasses. Omi reported to Manx about the situation while Yohji went shopping for new clothes. As for Ran, he was stuck babysitting the little chibi as he pulled his hair. When Ran lowered down his head, Ken exchanged his hair for his earring. He tried pulling him off, but Ken had a strong grip and his earring was already consumed by Ken's mouth with drool. He sighed and let him be. 

The incident happened two weeks ago and Ken was still a chibi. 

**__**

To live or to die

"Tell me Mastermind, why did you bring the kid here?"

"Well Bradley, the reason why I bring him here is because he likes to act like a leech."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning like this."

Nagi tries to ply off Ken who he still clings onto Schuldig's jacket when he was awaken by Farfarello's use of the blender. It has been thirty minutes and Ken was still stubborn of letting go of Schuldig.

"I never knew you would have a stuck-on personality." Nagi comments as he continues to pull Ken.

"Thank you so much with that comment." Schu respond sarcastically.

"No problem."

"How can a teenager be weak to a toddler? Even more embarrassing that an adult cannot unglue himself with a kid. This is not how Schwarz operate."

"Excuse us leader if we don't meet up your expectations. If you don't mind, a little help would be nice. He already drooled on my hair, sunglasses, and my bandana."

Brad walks up to the pairs and stands a few feet across from them. Nagi stops pulling Ken which it made the boy grips on Schu's jacket as if he was climbing a mountain. He watches the chibi and extends his arms out. Ken looks at it and falls toward it. Nagi and Schuldig was shocked to see that Ken was willing to let go.

"And that is how you take the kid off. As you excuse me, I'll be in my room."

He puts Ken down and walks to his room when he feels something heavy clinging onto his leg. He looks down to see that it was Ken who is clinging onto his pant. He glares at the boy and takes out his gun from his jacket. He points the gun at the boy's head. Ken looks at the gun in confusion, but he reaches up and puts it in his mouth. It startles all three members of Schwarz. He sighs.

"It is not clean." he carefully pulls his gun out and picks him up. "I'll walk you to the kitchen. You must be hungry."

Brad walks off with Ken in his arm which he leaves two members of Schwarz shock and jaw-dropping. They look at each other for a minute and stroll to the kitchen. 

**__**

To teach and clean

"Baby Weiss. How nice. It hurts god."

"Almost everything does to you." Nagi respond.

"What do baby eat?" as Schu stares into Ken's eyes. "I know food, but what though? He barely have teeth." 

When Schuldig made that comment while he was poking to Ken's nose with his index, he received a nice bite from the chibi. He screamed out in pain and tried to bring out his finger; Ken didn't let go. He just smiled while biting on Schu's finger. Nagi laughs. Brad ignores. And Farfarello just smiles. 

"Gah!! Can someone release this snapper?! I want to have all five fingers intact." Schuldig blurted out both mentally and psychically. 

Brad stands next to Schu and holds up a lollipop in front of Ken's face. Ken looks at it for awhile until he replaces Schu's finger for a lollipop. Schu blows on his finger and wipes off the drool. He glares at him, but it seems that Ken was in tune with his candy. Schuldig leaves the kitchen and up to his room where he needs to bath and change his clothes. Nagi also leave to finish up his homework. Brad have a meeting to run so he left earlier. And so, it leaves Ken and Farfarello alone. Farfarello stares at Ken while he was busy sucking on the candy. 

"Little kitty want to play with water?" he asks Ken.

Ken looks at him while his candy is hanging out of his mouth and stretches out his arms towards him. Farfarello grins. He takes his candy out, picks him up, and heads toward the bathroom.

"Schuldig will have company." he snickers in his mind.

**__**

To show affections

Schuldig smiles happily as he takes a bath. A very nice bubble bath, indeed. He relaxes his mind and body. All his relaxation and peacefulness is shatter when he senses an intruder in his space. He leans closer towards the source to find something splash at him. He wipes off the bubbles off his face and grabs the intruder. It was light, a little chubby, and giggled. It giggled? The only one thing that register in his mind is the chibi, Ken.

"How did you get in here?"

The chibi just smiles and splashes at him. Schu stops him and glares at him. That was a big mistake since Ken begins to cry. He tries to silent the chibi, but it makes it only worse. And so, he decides to rock him and sing him to sleep, in the bathtub with him. It works. Ken stops his crying and relaxes in Schu's embrace as he continues to sing. 

//Oh boy.//

After 15 minutes, Schu dried and dressed the chibi as he was still sleeping. At first, he wanted to leave it with Nagi but he received a loud cried. He surrendered to the chibi's cry and begins to understand why Balinese didn't want to make the chibi cry. It almost deafen his hearing. 

//You are one annoying chibi. When you're back to normal, I will definitely get the pleasure of torturing you. One way or another.//

As he lays down, he places Ken next to him and watches him sleeping. It was cute as he thought. Besides women, he thinks that chibi Ken was like an angel. He smiles and pulls him closer to embrace and sleeps. Ken squirms a bit and moves closer for warmth and comfort. And so, they both sleep peacefully.

----------------------------------------------------------

KyEn: Ahehe.. I just have shorten my pen name. Well, I hope this helps answer my reader's question about how did Ken turned chibi. And now, I'll pretty much respond to the reviewer's question or comment.

----------------------------------------------------------

DMSseeker: Hehe.. Thank you for your idea and being the first to review. ^_~

Ayako: =3 I do want one too!! 

Schizo13: I hope this chapter answer your question. And about if Ken likes Schuldig or Ran. Well, he's a chibi. ^_~ Both of them have similar hair color so Ken can't tell the difference since he's more like a baby.

Sachiko: Yay. Hehe.. This should answer yours too. ^^ I just like writing fics that are sweet, cute, funny, and romantic. Ahehe…. I can be twisted too.

Misura: Wai wai… Yesh, he is too adorable not to love. ^-^ Hehe.. I can't wait for your next update on your Weiss fics. 

**__**


	3. A Chibi is Naughty

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz which they are owned by Takehito Koyasu-sama and Project Weib. But it does not mean that I love them.

---------------------------------------

KyraEnsui: Oh. Onward with this chapter since it was long overdue for a nice update and some threatening reviews. XD

---------------------------------------

****

A Chibi's Life

To spend and to pay

"Who in the world let a young boy to use my credit card to order items online?"

"I was at school so you cannot blame me." Nagi explains.

"Too busy….. hurting God…" Farfarello replies.

"Schudrig, it was your job to keep an eye on him. You will pay this in your own pocket." Brad scolds at him and walks out of the living room.

Schudrig glares at the boy who is just sitting in the middle of the living room with several cds surrounding him with a cdplayer with speaker sets. The boy didn't bother looking at the glaring German as he was too preoccupied with all the stuffs and trying to arrange them in a good order and quickly opening them.

Nagi bends down on his knees and goes through Ken's collections of cds that he had recently purchase online with Brad's credit card. In Ken's arrays collection of cds, he ordered all of Nami Tamaki's singles and album, Hitomi Shimatani's albums, TM Revolution, Linkin' Park, Andy Lau, and some Para Para Paradise. Before he is able to talk to Ken, Farfarello picks him where he places on his shoulder and walks out of the room since Nagi is about to be late for schooling.

Ken looks up at them as they leave and turns to see the still-glaring German. He gives him his already patent innocent smile. It has work like a charm to all the members of Schwarz especially on Brad which still baffles the team more.

Schudrig sighs and sits down next to Ken. "Ken, you are one pesky and silly chibi."

"Chibi!!" Ken mimics with his little childish voice.

"Hmph." He gives him a faint smile and goes through Ken's miniature collection. "You have weird taste in music."

****

To remember and to be sadden

Schudrig just picks out any cds out of the piles and opens the cd with simple ease as he opens up the case and plops the cd in the player. He picks up Ken and places him on his lap as he leans back on the couch while sitting on the floor.

"Okay chibi. Let's test this cd out." he looks at the cd and reads it to Ken, "**Shining Star Wasurenaikara**"

"Shin shin star!"

He shakes his head and looks at the tracks. "Let's try this **Kanashimi no Valentine** track. Heh. I might as well since it's freakin' Valentine's Day already.Okay Ken. Press play."

"Pway" He giggles and presses happily.

Don't murmur that you're sorry

and turn away your eyes which will blur [with tears]

I don't want to believe that this is goodbye, so

I laughed, "it's a lie" Hey, like always….

[Heh. How saddening and pathetic. This song is just for losers.]

As they both listen to the track, Schudrig could hear a sniffling sound from the chibi. Confuse, he looks down and is surprise to see little tears falling on its cheek. He could "see" the pain of Ken's mind and presses the forward button when he stops by something small. Ken's little hand stops Schu's big finger from skipping the track and looks at him with teary eyes. He retracts his finger as Ken lets go and comforts the chibi close. He embraces him close while stroking his brunette hair and gently rocks him.

[You really have it hard, Ken….]

Throughout that particular song, which it was put on repeat by Schudrig, they listen together until Ken falls asleep in his embrace. Schu looks at the peacefully, cute Ken and really couldn't help, but gives him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

[Sweet dreams, little Kenken.]

****

To be real hyperactive

"Candy plus child equals spontaneous, hyper child. I have specifically told to limit his candy intake and look at the consequence." as Brad lectures to his teammates.

"I did. I only gave him one piece of Hershey kisses and he's already hyper." Nagi explains.

"How big is this candy may I might ask?"

"It's one of those soda can size kisses."

"That is enough chocolate for him to last through the night or even possible the next morning. You will find a way to wear down his hyperness or else." orders Brad, which he stalks off the building.

"Hn!! What in the hell is wrong with him? He's all moody all of a sudden."

"We have a mission." Farfie replies while holding down Ken on his lap from running around the kitchen.

"What mission?"

Schudrig walks in and looks at a very hyper Ken who just bounces on Farfie's lap. He walks past Nagi and takes a seat across from Farfie and leans back on his chair. He, too, looks at Farfie for the answer.

"Tell us what is our mission."

"Missy missy." Ken mimics.

Farfarello quietly hushes him by holding him like a baby and rocking side to side. After five minutes, Ken becomes a sleeping baby than a hyper child. Nagi and Schu just stare at him and look at each other quickly. They were either amaze or shock on Farfie's ability to calm the child. After a few more minutes, he looks at them with a serious look.

"Our mission is to give Ken Hidaka to Esset and terminate him."

Their breathing stop and Schudrig's heart just sink.

-----------------------------------------------------------

KyraEnsui: W00T! I have finally update this fic. 0 I want to give thanks to Sachi-chan for this inspiration of using the song. This will get serious for the next few chappies, but there will be a surprise ending so don't miss it. XD I type this up at 2 in the morning.


	4. A Chibi in Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz which they are owned by Takehito Koyasu-sama and Project Weib. But it does not mean that I love them.

---------------------------------------

KyraEnsui: How long has it been?! I think it was way too long and I am sure that you, the readers, are tempting to strangle me for not updating this particular fic. bows Gomen nasai. I have been pounded by life's unexpected turns of events so yeah, I am now updating this. Hope you like it and I will _try_ to update more.

---------------------------------------

**A Chibi's Life**

_**To betray or to assist**_

"Our mission is to give Ken Hidaka to Esset and terminate him."

Their breathing stop and Schuldig's heart just sink. Schwarz are able to accomplish any mission that they were given by Esset from espionage to assassination; however, this particular mission is actually testing their loyalty.

"Wha... What did Crawford think of this?" Nagi asks.

"I think we should do what it was given to us without argument." Crawford answers unexpectedly when he came back in the kitchen.

"This is wrong! He's only a child so he is no threat to us. We know that he is in Weiss, but it just wrong to kill him." Nagi respond back and then, he points at the sleeping child. "Just look at him. Just look at him and you tell me now if you want to kill him."

As he was pointing at the child, Ken wiggles around to find a comfortable spot in Farfarello's strong and yet gentle arms, and he gives out a sleepy yawn. Farfarello gently rocks him and gets up from his seat where he walks toward Crawford. He stands there gazing at what Farfarello will do unexpectedly until he can feel a gentle, warm bundle is given to his embrace. He gave Ken to Crawford to hold and walks back to where Schuldig and Nagi were standing.

They all watch their leader and wait for their answer to come out. Crawford continues to look at the child in his arms as Ken was yawning again and carefully rub his eyes with his little hands. Ken was waking up and when he was done rubbing, he look up at the person who is holding him. At first, he blink and look at Crawford, but he raise his small arms up to him and open his mouth which he form a sentence that he was able to say.

"I wuv yew, papa."

Those words surprise Crawford in many ways which it didn't show his expression until now. He brushes Ken's brown locks away from his face and gives his kind smile that he never show. Ken giggles and wiggles again to find a sweet spot to rest on. Crawford looks up at his teammate only to see two stun looks and one grinning person.

His response, "I believe it is about time to release the Siberian kitten to his home."

_**To ponder and to execute**_

"Sir, I have a feeling that they will not execute the mission that was given to them." as the male figure stands in front of a tall man whose back is only seen. He has medium-length, layer hair with emerald eyes and has one earring pierce to his left ear. His clothing was simple black slacks with forest green collared button shirt with a black jacket.

The tall man has short, grayish hair and wearing crisp, long tan jacket/cape like outfit with matching pants and white boots. He gave a side look at the man and looks back at the wall.

"I would thought so they would not accept it. They have mark themselves as traitors on the day of murdering the three leaders of Esset."

"What should we do, sir?"

"Let us play a visit to them in Japan. Call Aisu and Midori to get ready now and get the plane ready."

"Yes sir." he bows and leaves.

The man looks at his right palm and gazes at a deep gash that left a permanent mark on his hand. His blood boils as he remembers the person who gave him that scar. He fist his hand into a ball and gives out a sinister laugh.

"Your weakness is mine to pleasure."

_**To care bear or to devil may cry**_

"Achoo."

"Bless you, Schu."

"Blessing?!"

"No Farfie!!!!"

Nagi quickly uses his telekinesis to stop Farfarello from destroying a stand full of apples. He keeps a mental not to himself of not saying anything related to God. Ken wrinkle his nose when Schuldig tries to avoid sneezing on him. Crawford looks at him and telepathically asks him.

Something wrong?

Just someone talking behind my back.

They know.

What are we doing and where are we going?

Koneko no Sume Ie. We are taking him back because we will have to deal with _them_ ourselves.

Great....... Oh look! Farfarello turn a forbidden fruit into animals.

"It's time to feed Ken."

Ken just giggles and takes an apple shaped into a rabbit and eats it.

_**To a loom of terror and to feel pain**_

"Hello Weiss. We have a delivery for you from a stork."

"Only stork I see is you."

"Watch it Balinese."

"You watch it too, Mastermind."

Ken giggles more and looks at the new surrounding in the flower shop. Schwarz were able to make to their destination before it closes. Just when Yohji was about to get an explanation from them, Schu just gives Ken to him and they all left without saying anything else. He blinks until he felt something tugging his hair.

"Hey chibi. Don't pull."

Ken continues to pull until he was let down on the floor and Yohji crouches down at him and tapping his nose.

"Be a good little Kenken and wait for me here when I close the shop. Okay?"

"Okay."

He gets up and ruffles Ken's hair, then he walks to the door to sweep and then locking it. As he opens the door and placing a wedge under the rim so it won't close on him, he felt a quick breeze blow right past him. Curiously, he looks around and back at Ken where he is sitting there like he was told and clapping his little hands.

Yohji shrugs, "It must be the wind." He goes back sweeping the dust out and cleaning the windows.

Crawford stops and rubs his temple. He curses softly under his breathe. His comrades stop and look at him. He was having a vision, a bad one if he starts to curse. His head jerks up and turns around. He said one word in German and Schuldig races off fast while the others follow him.

Schuldig curses mentally in German as he could _feel_ a familiar laugh inside his mind. In a short few minutes, he makes it to the shop where all the glasses were shattered into many pieces. He walks in the shop slowly to only see two other members of Weiss helping their comrade who sustain a minor injury but freezes at the sight when he sees what's behind them. Those four words written bright and big on the wall of the shop. It haunted him.

"**Your weakness is mine."**

With that, he slams his fist to the wall. They have taken Ken.... No, _he_ has taken Ken.


	5. A Chibi is not a chibi

1Disclaimers: Weiss Kreuz productions are solely owned by Takehito Koyasu-sama and Project Weib. I just own the creativity of the stories.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KyraEnsui: I am back from the grave. Waa haa! Okay, I just received a new laptop so I am so jolly about it since it has a word processor that I can use for typing up fics. Yoosh All said is done and now onto the story. BAM!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your weakness is mine."

With that, he slams his fist to the wall. They have taken Ken . . . _No. He_ has taken Ken.

**To blame and to understand**

"Damn it." Schuldig scowls. How the hell he knows about this . . .

Ran stands up and power walks to Schuldig where he roughly grabs his collar of the shirt and yanks him to face him. He gives Schu one of his rarest and deadliest stare that can kill anyone in an instant. Schuldig returns the stare back at him while he places one of his hands onto Ran's wrist. They both glared at each other for a moment until Ran spokes out.

In his low, deadly voice, "Where is Ken and what the hell has happened here? You better tell me this Schwarz or I will personally kill you piece by piece until you suffer dearly."

"That threat does not phase me neither do I know what happened here. You will let me go now or I will f-up your mind without a shred of sanity in you."

"Just stop it you two." as Yohji stands up from his fall and is support by Omi and the wall. "This is not the time or place to get your death here. Our priority is rescuing Ken."

"You are correct, Balinese. However, Weiss will not take action on the perpetrators but to rescue Siberian. Is that clear?" deep voice rises behind the entrance with other two figures behind him.

Ran release Schuldig from his grip and dust off his clothing. He glares at all the members of Schwarz. "Deal. We only care for Ken's safety."

"A deal then. We will assist you on locating him, but we must wait."

"Why the wait?! Ken could be in serious danger." Omi splats out.

Nagi looks at him. "_They_ will tell us when and where_ they _want to meet us. It's the matter of time."

"Time is not on my part. He will play with us until he is satisfied." Schuldig adds in his comment.

"Who are _they_ if I might ask?" Yohji says.

"Let us find a better place to sit and we will explain the details."

Everyone nods in agreement. Weiss closed up the shop for the evening and escort Schwarz down to their mission room where the explanation begins to unravel.

**To play and to tease**

Ken cries his heart out and wrestling out of his blanket as the guards tries to calm the chibi down without a success. As much they have tried, Ken still crying and screaming out for each of the members of Schwarz to come. It wasn't until a young woman sneak behind the guards and iced them. He stops crying and blinks at the ice statues. She flicks both fingers at the figures and both are shatter into many pieces as the cold air swifts at Ken. He shivers.

"Poor little one. Are you calling out your family?" as she walks toward Ken. Her figure begins to show more as she comes through the light. Ken scoots back little by little as she comes closer. Her short light blue hair waves behind with matching midriff shirt, shimmering capri, and high boots.

"Aisu, don't scare the kid."

"You're no fun, Midori."

"It's an order."

"Fine. I won't harm the kid. However, I did come to give him his little _shot_."

With that, she brings out a needle which she gently squirts out some clear liquid from it and grabs Ken by the arm. He struggles and wrestles with her, but she was holding tight and hard which it made him cry. Before he can bite her arm, she pricks him and slowly sink the needle in onto his arm. His cries deafen her ears for a short while until he collapses. She stands up and walks toward Midori where she stands next to him in the shadow of the room.

A shadowy figure slowly comes out and gingerly lifts Ken up from the cold, hard floor. He looks at him with red in his eyes and turns around and walks away from them. Aisu and Midori bows and disappears into darkness. He continues to walk down the spacious hallway and passing many corridors until he comes to a big door. Without sound or movement, two doors open up to reveal a splendor of ancient 17th century room with magnificent decors. After ten minutes of walking from the cold cellar to a king-fitted room, he lays down the sleeping figure onto his bed. A fully grown teen.

**To weaken and to hurt**

A strong jolt shocks Schuldig off his seat and holds his head down as his breathing becomes rapid. He bangs his fist down on the coffee table and dangerously looks at a blank television screen. He clutches his fist hard until it was pale and breathing becomes more rapid. He sees. Upclose and personal.

_Visionary blur_

_The man smirks at him. He shushes him and strolls toward the bed where he reveals to him. Ken sleeping peacefully and unconsciously on his bed. Ken is not a chibi anymore. He brushes his bangs away from his soften face and seductively licks his cheek like a feline. _

_"I want you to witness. I will shatter everything that is yours. And I will, of course, take everything you want. Let it that your anger will grow for I will feast on your . . . secret love."_

_And with that, the man raise Ken up as he sits behind and playfully nibbles on his neck. His hands caressing around Ken's torso and chest while his kisses moves lower and lower. Ken moans softly and places both of his hands over the man's hands while maneuvering over his body._

_What is he doing?! Ken, snap out!_

_The man looks up and evilly grins at the ghostly figure as he continues to please his new pleasure._

_He cannot hear you nor see you, Schuldig. He is lost in ecstasy. A rather nice side effect from returning his form. Just enjoy the show . . . _

_Both hands move dangerously low together and stops to unzip. He places one of Ken's hand onto his crotch and together, they massage and squeeze in sinfulness with rhythm. Ken removes his shirt to expose his athletic body and stripping away his pant. Schuldig wanted to look away, but he is still sucks in on watching this horrible act._

_The man turns Ken around to face him and slowly slides one of his fingers down from his lips to his chest and lower. Ken arches back as he feels the sensation until a small yelp. He can feel warm, wet touches down in him and he arches his back more and gripping onto sheets to hold. More warmth, more pleasure comes surging onto his body. He can feel a relaxation on his body as he is lower back and feels a strong figure over weighing his body. He jerks up while his eyes are shut tight and several moans and groans are release from his sensuous mouth._

_Ken can feel the roughness and pleasure surging through his body as he continues to rhythm his hand on Ken's penis and hungrily sucking and tasting Ken's lips at once. Schuldig shakes his head violently hoping to get rid of this sight. It was too much to endure. Too much to watch and listen. In one last hope of his sanity, he was pulled back to reality without seeing one last scene._

_A scene where he has penetrate Ken._

_End of Visionary blur_

Nagi had to use his power to pull back Schuldig with the help of Farfarello. Brad gives a handkerchief to Schuldig to wipe off his sweat and looks at him. Schuldig looks up at everyone in the room which they circle around him and looks back at the blank television screen. Was that real or was it an illusion? He didn't know. It felt too real.

He stands up and grips the chief hard. It was final. In his deadliest voice, he said his last words.

**"That bastard will die tonight."**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hisoka: Your story is now getting serious. What's the 360-degree turn?

KyraEnsui: You will see. I am almost done with this story which it will have a twisted ending. This what happens when you type up this story at one in the morning and have work in a few hours. That's twisted.

Hisoka: Moron. Now go to sleep and I will proofread this.

KyraEnsui: All right. Please Read & Review. Thank you and Good Night!


End file.
